The new, The old coming together as one
by blaiselover
Summary: R for later chapters. work in progress I'm half way through this and am not going to abondon it so please read. One girl from the future, one boy from the past sirius it is so very very wrong, but she's failing at denying temption, pairing: SiriusOC
1. Default Chapter

Hey readers, here is my first Sirius black fic... I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot...... If the wonderful JK Rowling would give me Sirius though, I wouldn't complain.

Now on to the story....

Chapter 1

A wild bludger.

"Gryffindor's Katie bell scores, Gryffindor are leading 150 – 100. What a fantastic game this has been between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw," Boomed Lee Jordan's voice. "And Harry's seen the snitch! Cho is on his tail... no not anymore with just a little bit of pressure off Harry he's back in the lead – Wait! Where did that bludger come from? – Harry's caught the snitch! Gryffindor win 300 – 100! And about that bludger... It's gone wild! And it's heading straight for..."

"Bella!" Yelled Harry speeding towards the stand where she was. A seventeen year old blonde was standing up at the edge of the box when a bludger smashed into the back of her head. The force alone sent her hurtling over the box's edge and she fell, tumbling to her death. The girl's blonde hair was flying everywhere as she tumbled. She was halfway down when Harry caught her. But why was she still falling? She started to scream as she saw the ground ever rapidly getting closer.

Someone caught her by grabbing her left ankle. She and the crowd sighed in relief. She was so close to the ground she guessed it was about two feet. The ground was moving, and then the girl realised the person on the broom was still flying. And she realised something else too. She wasn't in 1978.


	2. New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and Isabelle

Chapter 2

The new girl.

She was lowered to the ground, she put her hands on the grass and the person who had caught her asked her

"Can I let go of your ankle?" He was a guy.

"Yeah, sure" She said. She blushed, she was so glad she wasn't wearing a skirt. He let go but not in a rush. Her feet hit the ground. And she stood up. She was so glad, she was on firm ground.

"You took quite a tumble...?" The guy who caught her said. He was no where near familiar to her, then she realised none of the quidditch team were, but she knew the whole team. Harry, Ron, Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Fred and George were no where in sight.

"Isabelle." She said.

"Isabelle what?" He asked her. Her mind raced then she came up with the perfect answer.

"That's for me too know and for you to find out." She said with a wink.

"I think you had better follow me." A voice said. Isabelle spun around and there was Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore." She said then realised what she had said. Isabelle looked behind him at two girls, and four boys. Her jaw dropped. She let out a moaned "Oh no."

"Come Miss...?"

"Isabelle." She said.

"Well, follow me Isabelle." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. She followed him and the two girls and four boys followed her. They were ushered into Dumbledore's office, the six people who had followed them as well.

ISABELLE'S POV

"Well who are you?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Isabelle is my real name, I can't tell you my second name because it might affect the future." I answered.

"You're from the future?" Asked a voice from the back where the other six were standing.

"Erm, well...um." I panicked and looked at Dumbledore then sighed. "Yes."

"Bull." One boy said. He had messy black hair although it was messy it looked like it was styled to be. He had deep brown eyes with hints of green, he was drop dead gorgeous.

"No, it's not."

"Then tell me my future." He said with a smirk.

"I can't. It will affect the future, Sirius." Damn! I closed my eyes.

"How do you know his name?" Another boy with messy black hair asked, he had hazel eyes. Even though he is wearing glasses he is still hot! Harry really is the spit of him.

"You mean how I do; know all of your names?" I asked. I pointed to them as I said their names, I said all but one. It was one of the girls. She had brown hair, and light blue eyes.

"I'm Gina Cho." She said.

"So how do you know our names?" Remus asked.

"Let's just say I know you back in my time." She said. Then she turned to Dumbledore. "Sir, is there anyway I can get back to my time?"

"Depends on how you got here." He said unblinking.

"Erm well I got hit on the head by a rogue bludger and its force knocked me off the side of the stand and I was falling, I was in shock so I didn't scream... Harry caught me he was on his broom having just been playing Ravenclaw. I think my time turner hit the broom breaking the glass and you know what can happen when that happens." I said whilst looking at my broken time turner.

"You return to a time that you need to know about, but here is the question you must asked yourself, why did you return to this time?" Dumbledore looked at her. I thought about it then the answer came to me. Because Harry hasn't told me anything about his parents and I'm dying to know. Sure Hermione, Ginny and Ron told me what they knew but it wasn't the same as it coming from Harry.

"I know why." I told him.

"Then the next question is; are you prepared to stay here and find out?"

"I'll have to or I won't get home." But I do want to know.

"Then you are now the new student welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "What is your age?"

"Seventeen, eighteen in December." I said.

"What house where you sorted into?" Dumbledore asked her. The others perked up at this.

"Gryffindor." I said.

"Then you shall be a Gryffindor here too. I shall sort books and robes and the necessaries such as clothes and underwear." I blushed at Dumbledore's words. "You should tell Professor Magonagol if you need anything extra."

They left Dumbledore's office.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and to Gryffindor." Lily smiled warmly.

"Thanks." I said I smiled back. "Well Hogwarts I'm the new girl."


	3. Fitting in

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and Isabelle

Chapter 3

Fitting in

ISABELLE'S POV

Lily and Gina giggled and linked my arms and led me away from the Marauders. They took me too the Gryffindor common room. The password was "Courage." They then led me to our dorm.

"There are now three of us!" Lily squealed jumping on her bed. I laughed. Then Gina jumped on my bed then Lily did. They then sat down. I sat down with a grin on my face.

"Well, Isabelle you seem to annoy Sirius without even trying." Lily told me. Gina grinned.

"Maybe it's because she's drop dead gorgeous and not simpering at him?" Gina said with a hint of a grin, Lily and I laughed.

"Sirius Black is a womanisier, He has been since he first came here but now he's worse this year!" Lily exclaimed.

"I bet James is no better?" I asked cheekily.

"You're right there, he's not." Gina said then she grinned mischievously. "But he's infatuated with our Lily."

"Let's change the sub," Lily said annoyed. "To Bella's opinion on the guy that caught her and on the marauders."

"Well, the guy who caught me was really cute!" I said with a grin.

"He's Devon Wood." Gina said dreamily. "He's Gryffindor's seeker, he caught you just as he caught the snitch."

"What about Sirius?" Lily asked after a giggle.

"He is so gorgeous! One of those tall, dark and handsome types, You mark my words by seventh year the only woman who won't be affect by him or his charm will be Magonagol." I said seriously.

"I agree with ya Bella." Gina said with a giggle.

"James?" Lily asked after awhile.

"Quite good looking, but he knows it and he's cocky about it." I remarked. They nodded at that.

"Remus?" Gina asked.

"He's the cute, intense and serious type no doubt his broken some hearts. He's also mysterious." I said with a grin. They grinned back.

"Peter?" Lily asked. They both leaned in on this.

"Ew! He's just ick, ew, ugly and uber creepy!" I said with a shudder.

"She's definitely one of us." Lily said with a nod.

"You'll fit in like hand to glove." Gina said.

SIRIUS'S POV

"So we can't tell anyone she's from the future and she can't tell us anything from or about the future, what's she got that I don't?" James asked me, he was peeved that Lily had taken to Isabelle really fast.

"Maybe it's the fact that she's a girl." Peter said quietly.

"Oh my God! Peter's noticed that girls exist! And he's got his eye on one!" I exclaimed. The idiot blushed; it was too bad that most guys also had their eyes on her. He doesn't have a chance in hell.

"Well you do have to admit, she is gorgeous." James said grudgingly.

"Ok, she is, but she's not my type." I said looking at a good looking second year. She's been showing interest in me, I mouthed to her that I'm in sixth year. She shrugged and gave me a sexy wink and smile before she turned back to her blabbering friend.

"Sirius, go and speak to her, she's mad about you." James said to me. I shrugged and grinned.

"I'm betting this is not a rare occurrence then." My stomach did a funny flip at her voice. It was the "new girl" Isabelle. She was good looking. She was blonde, she had dark blue eyes and she was slim not dead thin but I'm guessing she's toned.

"What do you mean?" I snapped at the same time James asked "How did you know?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and completely ignored my irritation that was aimed directly at her.

"One. He didn't run straight over to her-"

"And I suppose your other friends would." I sneered. She didn't even blink she just carried on.

"And two. For it not to be a natural occurrence every girl in Hogwarts would have to be blind." She finished with a smirk.

"And they're not as that brunette – who I think is in second year –"

"She is, she's called Charlotte Thompson" Lily informed them. James was staring at her with his mouth wide open. Until Remus pushed it closed and whispered something about catching flies.

"Right well, she proves that not every girl is blind." Gina said with a smirk of her own. With that the girls left us to sit at a table of their own.

I was looking at Isabelle who was looking at Remus with concern written all over her face. I of course left that bit out when I told Remus. Remus looked at her and grinned. I expected her to blush at being caught staring but she surprised me and smile a sweet smile, that's when Gina hit her over the head with a coach cushion. Isabelle rolled her eyes and asked them what and then she said something else and smacked Gina in the face with a cushion. Lily giggled. Then Gina threw a cushion at Lily it hit her smack in the face. Lily gasped and in the blink of an eye they were in a fully fledged cushion fight.

I saw Charlotte's lip curl in distaste and decided she was only going to be a night of fun for later on in the year. Then a cushion hit me on the side of the head knocking me over in my chair so me and the marauders when and joined in this cushion fight we had such a laugh but made such a mess that Isabelle cleaned up with a swish of her wand. Then she fell in to Remus' lap which he didn't mind one bit then she giggled.

"If you want me to move you're gonna have to do it yourselves." Remus chuckled.

She fits right in. Damn.

HARRY'S POV

I caught Isabelle and then she slipped out of my grasp and off of my broom and then she vanished. I was so shocked I nearly fell of my broom. I flew to the ground were the whole two quidditch teams were standing there gaping at me. I just stood there in shock. One of my friends had just vanished.

"There's Dumbledore." Ginny pointed. I ran over to him.

"Where has she gone?" I asked him.

"I believe she has gone back to 1977 as I remember it." Dumbledore said. He stroked his beard. "She will be safe until we find away to bring her back, your mother and father and their friends will look after her."

"She's gone back in time to when my mother and father were our age?" I asked shocked. Dumbledore nodded.

"When will she be back?" Hermione asked.

"When she has fulfilled the reason she went back to that time." He told us.

"How long do you reckon?" Ron asked.

"A year."

"A year?" We asked shocked.


	4. One mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and Isabelle

Chapter 4

Once mistake will make or break you

ISABELLE'S POV

I'm a nervous wreck! I can just tell something is bound to go wrong! And the only shoes I have to wear are boots I was wearing back in my time with the kitty type heel.

"I need some shoes!" I moaned. None of theirs fit me, too big. Damn! Why am I cursed with tiny feet?

"Calm down Bella!" Lily said soothingly.

"Yeah, nothing will go wrong." Gina said giving me a hug.

We went into the great hall with Gina in front of me and Lily behind me. I glanced behind me to say something to Lily and didn't see a banana peel on the floor in front of me. Before I knew what was happening, I went flying onto the Ravenclaw table. Narrowly missing a bowl of oatmeal, I stared at the bacon and pancakes splattered over me. The entire school burst into a fit of laughter as I wiped some strawberry jam off my new sweater. I carefully placed my foot off the lap of a grinning seventh year male student. Pulling my skirt down, I swiftly jumped off the table.

"Nice legs," a tall Ravenclaw boy complimented me.

"Thank you very much, my eyes are _here_" I said, pointing up.

I glared at the other boys who were looking at me sheepishly, "Same to you! Wipe that dirty look off your faces." I turned around quickly, receiving a sympathetic look from Lily and Gina.

We stalked off to the Gryffindor table, with me saying, "Think I drastically worsened my image with the boots." Lily and Gina giggled, finally resolving to sit 'near' James and his friends. Of course, their definition of 'near' meant sitting at least one meter away from Sirius and James.

"Why are you sitting so far away," James asked, teasing Lily, who ignored him completely.

"I think they'll settle only on this," I said, staring down at my plate. 'Excellent entranceIsabelle,' I told myself, feeling really embarrassed.

"It could have been worst." Peter said.

"Yeah on Snivellious' first day-"

"Who?" I asked. Knowing fully well who.

"Severus Snape." Lily said not looking at the marauders. I put on a clueless face.

"If you see a slime ball in the hallway with greasy hair, that's him." Said Sirius.

"As I was saying." James said claiming my attention once more. "On Snape's first day he was so nervous he forgot to put on trousers so he came down in some red boxers some that his mum probably brought him."

I choked on the orange juice I was drinking.

"Ew! Mental image!" I said with a shudder.

"Not a pretty sight." Remus said with a grimace.

Lily handed her, her timetable after close inspection.

"They haven't tampered with it." She muttered. I laughed. "So does it say who your partner is?"

"Partner?" I asked.

"For defense against the dark arts." Lily said. She gave me a look. "I got James."

"I got Remus." Said Gina.

"Err I got... Sirius." I pulled a face.

"Don't complain," Sirius said, still focusing his breakfast. "You should be grateful... with our talent, all three of you will score high grades without laying a finger on your wands. Besides that, my partner seems to be a damsel in distress." Lily rolled her eyes, and turned away to talk to a Ravenclaw girl. Gina just shook her head and turned her back on them to talk to a Hufflepuff girl leaving me to fend for myself. So I did.

"_Excuse me_?" I sneered, clenching my napkin.

James kicked Sirius underneath the table after seeing my reaction to his words. Sirius simply looked at James questionably. "You seem to be the type of girl who needs to be saved twenty four seven," he continued, stuffing his mouth with sausages. He was oblivious to Remus' signals to shut up. Peter laughed, enjoying the scene.

"Especially with your graceful entrance," he said, "You must be the clumsiest girl I've seen since... Aurelia Longbottom."

I couldn't take it any longer; I stood up and threw Sirius' plate directly in his face, letting the egg yolk drop down his neck and over his robes. Next I poured the rest of his cereal on his lap.

Remus started laughing but carefully pretended to have a coughing fit in his napkin after Sirius removed the plate from his face, "_WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"_

"James," I said sweetly, ignoring Sirius' swearing, "Tell Lily and Gina that... due to a certain _self centered git_ that they informed me about yesterday," I said looking straight at Sirius, "I'll have to meet them up during Potions."

"Excuse me?! I'm not the one who needs to get their eyes checked for NOT SEEING A BLOODY BLUDGER," Sirius retorted weakly, but I had already left the room.

I entered the empty girls' dormitory, planning to have a shower. I felt so dirty, covered in food. My hair was glued together with some jam. Something sticky was on my legs. Reaching the girl's showers, I found only a wall with an empty portrait. 'They probably hadn't put the showers here yet. Maybe the wall opens up with a password.' I waited impatiently for the character to return to his or her painting to no avail. There was a full hour until my first class and there was no one in the entire Gryffindor common room including the boy's dormitory.

SIRIUS'S POV

God that girl makes me so mad! Now I need a bloody shower! Well, it's a good job I have an hour till potions.

Somebody's in here, I can hear the shower running. Oh well I'd better get mine as well. I'm as tense as a rod.

I start it and get the temperature just right then I step under throwing my towel over the side of the cubicle. I let the water pound at my back, it relaxes me. I wash my hair and body. Then I just let the water glide down my body. I heard the shower switched off next to me and decide it's about time I got out too.

I reached for my towel to find it gone. Maybe it slipped into the other cubicle that the other lad used. I stepped out only to find Isabelle the so called lad and she had robbed my towel.

I coughed. She spun around and sucked in a breath. She looked down and my cheeks flamed. I realised I was still naked.

"Um, you've got my towel." I said with a confidence I didn't feel. She flushed.

"Well, erm, as you can see I'm using it." She said.

"Well I need it." I told her. She smirked at me.

"Too bad." She said bending down. Oh but she did look good in the towel with her hair sticking to the slopes of her breasts. Her thighs, calves and upper arms were toned. She picked up her shampoo and stuff and she left. "I'll bring it back to you."

She didn't look back. As soon as the door shut I got back in that shower and put it onto freezing.

She came back fully dressed but her hair was still wet. She threw the towel I managed to catch it with out showing too much of myself. She left again. So I got out. I left for our dorm to get dressed. When I was ready I headed down to potions with my bag and cauldron.

ISABELLE'S POV

While we were waiting, with the Slytherins, for the Potions Master Gina asked me

"Who's your partner? I got Lily."

I got out my timetable and looked for my potions partner then I found it or rather him. How ironic, my potions master in the future is my potions partner in the past.

"It's Severus Snape." I told them. Gina shuddered.

"At least he's good at potions." Lily offered me as sympathy. I rolled my eyes.

"Why hello." A Draco Malfoy double said. It was Lucius, Draco's father

"Hey." I said bored. I felt Gina tense up beside me. I'll have to ask her about that.

"Malfoy, Get away from her!" Sirius snapped.

"Oh, Sirius! Butt out! He's just having a civilized conversation with me." I snapped. Then I turned to face Sirius. "Unlike you he knows how to be civil-" I of course knew this wasn't true especially in the future. "- I bet you don't even know the meaning of the word."

Sirius was speechless, I could tell. I relished the thought that I silenced the random idiot.

"In!" The potions Master commanded. On the way in Lucius whispered to me

"Because of what you did to Black at breakfast and the way you dealt with him then, you've gained a lot of peoples respect." I smiled smugly at that.

It just goes to show, one mistake could make or break you. In this case it made me.


	5. Birthday surprise

Lol! Siriuszsecretlover: Thank you for reviewing and bing my first reviewer the ship, is Isabelle and Sirius, Now to the story

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and Isabelle (Bella)

Chapter 5.

Birthday surprise

SIRIUS'S POV

I woke up with a grin on my face. It was my Birthday!

When it comes to Birthdays, especially mine, or Halloween or Christmas, I'm a little kid. I can't sleep the night before.

I decided to wake everybody up. I walked over to James' bed. I inched the hangings open to see James with a dreamy grin on his face. I know what - or should I say who – he is dreaming of. I grinned here, I had a groovy plan.

"James, I love you! I always have, marry me James." I said in perfect imitation of Lily. James grabbed me by my collar and hauled me closer to him. He muttered "Of course." And titled my head towards him.

"Whoa! James, I know I'm hot and everything but come on you're so not my type." I said laughing. His eyes snapped open and I was suddenly on my ass. I howled with laughter. James dived at me. Peter poked his head out of his hanging to watch us.

We rolled across the floor banging into bed side cabinets and beds. We punched and shoved as usual in our play fight. I always have the last punch.

"Padfoot, never wake me up again!" James growled getting up off the floor.

"Prongs, my man do you know the date?" I asked him excitedly.

Of course." He retorted. "Eighth of October, your birthday."

"Yeah! So where's my present?" I asked impatiently.

"Get Moony and Wormtail up and you can have it." He said with a grin. Peter always goes back to sleep after mine and James' fight. I ran over to his bed and shoved him out of it. He complain so I told him to shut up 'cause it's my birthday and I want my presents. I ran over to Remus' bed and shoved his hangings open only to find him awake with a grin on his face and holding out my present. I ripped it open. It was a book on how to keep women.

"Moony!" I moaned. I heard her laugh. I turned to face her and there she was in black silk pajama and looking very sexy indeed. Wait! Did I just say she was sexy? Since when has she been my type?

"It was my idea, Padfoot." She said using my nickname. I didn't ask her to mind she just got into the habit of calling us Prongs, Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail. We didn't tell her who was who she just picked it up being the bloody brain box she is

"To get me a book? For my Birthday? I don't read!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"It's a joke." She told me. "Oh and the girls said shut your pie holes while they sleep or you wont get your present."

"They're still asleep?" James asked astonished.

"They would be its only half six." She said.

"Padfoot!" James yelled. He hates me waking him up any earlier than seven o'clock.

"Moony give me my present pleaseeeeeee!" I whined.

"Nope." He said with a grin.

"Bella!" I whined. She rolled her eyes.

"Give 'im his present." She told Moony with a grin and Moony pouted. He actually pouted! He threw me a large present. How he threw it I've got no idea because I barely caught it.

I ripped the paper off my real present. It was the Ultimate Zonko Joke Set. I had been dying to get one!

"Thanks, Moony!" I practically yelled.

"Oh that's why I'm also here; to give you your present and to tell you to shut the bloody hell up or you won't get your gift." She told me. What I didn't realise then that the threat didn't register.

"Gift? As in just the one?" I asked her. With the speed of light she snagged a pillow from my bed and threw it at me, let me tell you that girl's got aim.

"Yes! It's big though! And expensive! It is also off me as well as this gift." She handed me a present wrapped in shiny silver paper and walked out of the room muttering "I'm going for a shower." We all thought this was weird but maybe it was a random Isabelle moment. I ripped open to find a deodorant set and it was my favorite scent, coffee beans. But how did she know?

My attention was caught by my friends laughing. I looked up confused. Moony tried to calm down completely to tell me but failed so he just choked it out through his laughter.

"She-bought-you-DEO-for-your-B-O!"

It took awhile for it to sink in.

"She's telling me I stink!" I yelled. I ran down to the common room where she was talking to Charlotte Thompson. Charlotte saw me coming and flipped her hair back. I saw Bella turn and see me and the grin on her face drooped to a smile then vanished completely. She said something to Charlotte but Charlotte protested but Bella shook her head and stood her ground she does that a lot, especially to me. She walked towards us. When she stood in front of us.

"You think I smell?" I asked her incredulously. She looked confused I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to our dorm and showed her the deodorant. She looked at it then at me and then again she looked at it again and just went

"What exactly is the problem?"

I felt my jaw drop.

"The problem is you're telling me I stink!"

"Huh? No I'm not, look I came in here snooping for a gift for you when it was a Hogsmeade trip and I found you were low on DEO and I'm crap at getting presents for guys so I thought that's what I should get you, I didn't mean nothin by it." She said. She looked at me and went. "Whatever, look you believe me or whatever you want but I'm going to get a shower."

"I believe you." I told her she just snorted. The thing was I did actually believe her.

HARRY'S POV

"Sirius, I hope you looked after my friend back when you were sixteen." I told him. I was sitting next to Sirius' grave giving him flowers for his birthday.

I can't believe he's gone! He was part of my life for what? Less than two years? Now he's gone!

It's his thirty-sixth birthday. Oh God, he won't ever see forty he won't see me on my birthdays or Christmas'. Oh I miss him so much!

I miss Isabelle too! Oh how I wish she was here! Or me there, for that matter.

ISABELLE'S POV

"I can't believe you two talked me into this." I told them adjusting the black corset they had coaxed me into wearing, with the help of Charlotte Thompson.

"What I can't believe is Charlotte got Lily into it!" Gina said grinned.

"I can't wait to-" Lily was cut off by the door opening.

"Come on Bella, we need you like now!" Charlotte said. I ran as much as I could in my towering heels. Feeling butterflies in my stomach

SIRIUS'S POV

The girls of Gryffindor had gotten everyone in the common room. Every first year, second year, third year, fourth year, fifth year, sixth year and seventh year was in there, well, all except one, Isabelle.

When I asked Lily where she was she flashed me an apologetic smile and told me that Elizabeth had gotten a better offer. I felt the disappointment dampening my mood and I must have shown it because Lily then quickly assured me that this gift was also from Elizabeth.

The "Gift" was in the middle of the room in a huge white box with a red ribbon. Charlotte Thompson sat me down on a couch right in front of the "Gift".

Gina flashed me a smile and pulled the bow. It came undone slowly and the box fell open to reveal a huge cake. I was stumped at why Charlotte had just then handed me a cupcake with one candle in and then she said

"Blow the candle out after three." Then some guy shouted

"Don't forget to make a wish!"

"One-" Charlotte said.

"Two-" Lily said with a grin on her face

"Three-" Gina said with an identical grin. I made a wish and blew the candle out. Every one cheered. Then Lily, Gina and Charlotte shushed the crowded. We were all waiting then

"One, two, three." Gina said really quickly. Bang! The top of my cake had exploded. The birthday tune came on. And out of the cake came Isabelle.

"Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday to you,

Happy birthday dear Sirius,

Happy birth-day to youuuuuuuuu!" She sang in a sexy voice. She came and sat on my knee and gave him a white box with a red ribbon on – similar but smaller to the one the "Cake" was in – and said over the wolf whistles

"This is off Lily, Gina and me." She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Lily and Gina did the same. I was in shock.

"Well open it." James said to me. I opened it to find a Silver Rolex. One of the expensive ones too.

"Oh my God! Thanks you guys, it's totally groovy." I told them. I put it on and looked at the clock on the wall to find the time on my watch matched it.

"Bella, why are you wearing a corset and stockings and stuff?" Peter asked. The marauders looked at her, she just rolled her eyes.

"Because Charlotte and Lily and Gina talked me into it." She said blushing. She got off my lap, to my disappointment, and continued. "It was meant to be sexy but I told them-" She nodded at Lily, Gina and Charlotte "that it wont be."

"It was." Remus, James, Peter and I reassured her. Then some seventh year dude came over and slapped her arse – It was a great temptation for me to do the same especially when I realised she was only wearing black lacey hot pants and suspenders and a corset with gloves all in black – and said "Wanna come up to my room?"

She turned and gave him an innocent smile.

"Not unless you were the last sexiest man on earth and there's no chance of that now is there?" She smirked at him. His friends' cat called to him as he walked away. "I'm going to go and get changed."

She left us.

"That was the best birthday surprise ever!" I told them. Lily and Gina shot each other a look and smiled mischievously. I am now officially worried.

"Come on man, time to go and get laid and see if you can break last year's record." James told me. I felt, for the first time ever, that I didn't want a number of girls just the one and that scared me shit less.

"Okay." I replied. I walked after him but before I left the common room three pairs of hands grabbed me. I turned and looked at Gina, Lily and Remus. They looked at each other and nodded.

"If you knew what was good for you, you wouldn't go and get laid by any girls tonight unless **she **wanted to do it." Lily told me with a warning glance. I knew who they met but I wouldn't take the hint I'm not letting anyone I'm going soft.

"And if I were you Lily I'd butt out of other people's business or I might just let something slip." Bella said coming out of the shadows to stand with others. She was wearing tight jeans and a halter neck top. She looked at me and grinned. "Go get laid."

"Bella." Lily groaned.

"Lily, I have a date I'm gonna be late so save it." She said. My stomach clenched hard at the word "date".

"Who with?" Gina asked coyly.

"Devon Wood." Bella smirked and gave me a little push through the portrait then followed.

"Have you really got a date with him?" I asked suspicious. She sent me a cheeky grin and bounced past a confused James. He gave me a questioning glance. I sighed, "Don't ask."


	6. True kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and I sabelle (Bella)

Chapter 6

My first true kiss

ISABELLE'S POV

Well, I never knew how much my own words could hurt me. I was in the common room on my own by the fire it was past two o'clock. I've never been one to stay for the aftermath I can see now that that hasn't changed. I was reflecting back on the evening and regretting telling Sirius to go and get laid.

I should have just blown Devon off and fuck Sirius senseless but I never. I told him to go and get laid those words were the hardest thing I've ever had to say but I have a thought that it's not going to be the last.

The portrait door swung open and in came a grinning Sirius and James. They saw me and grinned even more. I merely raised an eyebrow and asked "Do I wanna know?"

"I beat last year's record." Sirius gloated.

"What was last year's record?" I asked.

"Two hundred and forty girls in five hours." James told me. I felt sorry for last year's girls.

"And this years?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Three hundred and fifty girls in five hours." James said with a grin. He looked around the common room. "Where's wood?"

"In the room of requirements sleeping off the aftermath." I told them. Sirius was looking at me and James raised an eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, ok I'm not one to stick around after the dirty deed is done."

"Like us." James said with a frown. I shook my head.

"No, I've never ever stuck around, never had the same lad more than twice I think I don't linger or stay with a guy after we've done it." I told them. I looked at them. "I'm no slut though coz I don't sleep with them till about the fourth date, Wood was a mistake."

James nodded then yawned.

"I'm going to bed." He told me and Sirius. I stopped him.

"James..."

"Yeah?" He turned around and looked at me.

"How many girls did you sleep with?" I asked him. He met my penetrating gaze with an honest one.

"None." I nodded he grinned and left us.

SIRIUS'S POV

"Hate to break it to you Bella, but he won't be interested in you he's-" She cut me off.

"Interested in Lily, I know." She told me looking me straight in the eye. I was stumped.

"Then why?" I asked her.

"Why did I ask him how many girls he had 'done'?" She asked me, I nodded. "Because, I don't wanna fixed Lily up with a guy who is still going around screwing other girls."

My jaw was hanging open. She merely pushed me jaw up with her index finger. I snapped out of it.

"You are very blunt." I told her. She smiled. She has the most gorgeous smile ever. "But, Remus and I have tried all of six years to try and get them together and it hasn't worked what makes you so sure you will succeed?"

"Because I know Lily, I know what she likes and what she doesn't like." She told me. She was lying, I could tell. "You'll find out tomorrow."

My stomach dropped I didn't want her to leave so I did the first thing I could think of. I kissed her.

ISABELLE'S POV

Oh my god! He is such a good kisser and I really shouldn't be kissing him back but I am. How am I going to explain this to Harry?

Yes, I had a wonderful time back with your parents and their friends, oh and Harry? I necked your Godfather.

SIRIUS'S POV

Jesus! She's a brilliant kisser. She is so passionate, sweet, sexy and innocent. But she's not I mean she has these really skilled, useful and experienced hands.

She's just let out a whimper, this was just meant to distract her not to turn out into a full make out session I suspect it might go further than that too. She broke off the kiss, I moaned my reluctance. She came close to me and whispered.

"I couldn't see that bludger because it came at me from behind." I let out a bark like laughed and brought her onto my lap. I kissed her again. Let me tell you; I've kissed a lot of girls but I've never been kissed like that. It was my first true kiss.


	7. Interruption

Disclaimer: I know nothing but Gina and Bella and the plot how ever bad it maybe

Interruptions... Called for... But Not Welcome

ISABELLE'S POV

I heard some clearing their throat and looked up to find Gina looking like she was trying not to laugh out loud. Suddenly it clicked, I was still straddling Sirius, I got off him, I'm not one to blush so I just looked cool, calm and collected.

"Gina, how's it goin?" I asked her. She shot a look around the common room seeing that it was clear of people seemed to please her but I wasn't so sure, I mean Harry's invisibility cloak belonged to his father so James could be here wearing it, couldn't he?

"Emergency in our room." She said. I panicked here.

"Lily?" I asked her.

"Let's go to the room." Gina said. I all but ran up to that room and came upon Lily silently crying.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" I said sitting on her bed and giving her a hug.

"I like James." She told me sniffing. I nearly burst out laughing but I didn't because she'd close up.

"Aw Honey, That's great though isn't it?" I asked her.

"No." She said the sniffing became more obvious.

"Why not?" I asked her softly.

"Because... How many girls do you think he slept with tonight?" She asked with a snarl.

"None." I told her. She turned to face me so fast tears went flying. "I asked him, I was going to set you two up but I wasn't going to set you up if he went sleeping around."

"Why do you think he didn't sleep with any girl tonight?" Gina asked suspiciously.

"Because he doesn't want them... He wants you." I said turning to Lily.

"I can't believe I like him." She told me. "I mean he's well... James."

"Same with Sirius." I told Lily honestly. She looked at me shocked, then a grin slipped onto her mouth.

"I caught them snogging each other senseless." Gina said mirthfully. I just smirked.

"It was a good job you interrupted though." I told her.

"Why?" They asked.

"I'm from the future, I know Sirius there." I told them.

"Do you care about age?" Lily asked.

"No." I said. Truth be told it doesn't matter to me at all it didn't even occur to me.

"Does it really matter then?" Gina asked.

"Yes because knowing myself like I do I'll fall for him and then I'll have to leave here." I said the tears started rolling down my face. "Oh God I already love him."

"Oh honey." Their turn to comfort me.

SIRIUS'S POV

I went up to my room as soon as they left the common room.

"Damn that Gina Cho!" I growled to myself.

"Damning Gina ain't the answer mate." Remus chuckled coming out of his bed.

"What would you know?" I snapped at him.

"He's right." Came James' reply.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah the interruption was called for..." Remus said.

"But not welcome!" I snapped.

"She's from the future..." Remus trailed off.

"Twenty years in the future." James said.

"You're old enough to be her father." Remus reminded him.

"I don't care I L-"

"Don't say it!" James and Remus cried.

"Oh Merlin." I panicked. "What should I do?"

"Avoid her." James replied immediately.

"I wouldn't advise that especially since you are dada partners." Remus told me.

"Just act like the kiss didn't happen." James said.

"I knew you were there." I said with a grin.

"I got the feeling that also did Bella too." James told me.

"I know." I told him. "So Remus should I act like it didn't happen?"

"No, you love her don't torture yourself, right now your eighteen and she will be soon. Just act like you do usually with the exception don't screw around behind her back because by God you'll regret it." Remus told me. After that little tibit of information he got into bed.

"Night man." I said to James turning in too.

"Night." Came his muffled reply he had already fallen on to his bed.


	8. Why?

Chapter Seven

Why me?

ISABELLE'S POV

I work up at six o'clock on a Sunday! I mean come on... Sunday is a day of rest and I should have a lie in... Damn my internal alarm clock!

I rolled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, Gina and Lily had shown me after I explained my last shower fiasco. I looked at myself in the mirror and recoiled in horror. I look like I haven't slept in months. Damn Sirius and his heaven-and-hell kisses! Damn Gina for interrupting! Damn Lily for bloody sending Gina!

I decided to get a shower then do some damage control. I set about washing my hair and my body. I got out and since no one was around I dried my self and go dressed in front of the mirror. Then I muttered a simple spell that dried my hair and styled it straight. I then started on cleansing, toning and moisturizing my face. Then I added a faint amount of blusher to my cheeks and whiter eye shadow on my eyelids, black eye liner and mascara and I added my pink lipgloss. There I look relatively normal now... All right I admit it, I look damn fine! I just hope Sirius agrees.

So I set off down stairs and to my horror I found Charlotte Thompson and Sirius lip to lip!

"Oh my god!" I shouted in disbelief. Sirius and Charlotte broke apart. Charlotte looked smug. Mental note, remember to kiss Charlotte ass for looking so smug! Sirius on the other hand looked dazed, shocked, confused and extremely guilty.

Oh dear Lord why me?

I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the great hall.

SIRIUS'S POV

Whoa, what just happened?

One minute I was having a conversation with Charlotte Thompson then the next thing she's trying to force her tongue down my throat! Then to top it all off, Bella walks in on it!

And she legged it. I on the other hand, I'm still standing here like the fool I am well known to be. I also seemed to be hurting in my heart, note to self, must ask Moony about this.

"Um, I should be running after her right now shouldn't I?" I asked like nincompoop.

"Yes!" Lily, Gina – when did they arrive? - , James, Remus and Peter shouted.

"No!" Came Charlotte's reply. It's amazing I couldn't for one second tell you what I once saw in her... Or any girl, for that matter, except Isabelle.

Why me? Why must I be so unfortunate in love?


	9. Not looking good

Disclaimer: If you recognise the Characters... its coz i dont own most of them lol! onto the story!

**Chapter nine**

**Things aren't looking good**

**_HARRY'S POV_**

I took out my photo album to see if Bella had effected the past but what I saw was Bella disappearing from a recent picture of Hermione, Ron, herself and me. The album fell to the floor as did my stomach but within a few seconds I had scooped up the photo album and was spiriting to Dumbledore's office I must have worried Ron, Hermione and Ginny because they dropped everything and ran after me.

After I burst into Dumbledore's office and having startled Magonagol enough for her now to have cream dripping of the end of her nose. I showed them the album,

"She's disappearing from photos so what's happening back there?"

"She's settling into life there," Dumbledore told us.

"And how is she doing that?" Ron demanded

"She's fallen in love," Dumbledore told us wisely.

"With who?" Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I yelled.

"I do believe that she should be the one to tell you that." Dumbledore said.

"What?" I snapped. I'm confused with a capital HUH? here.

"Harry, you are going back to see your teenage parents and show Isabella what she's missing." Dumbledore said. Once, again my jaw dropped and all I thought was fuck! I mean it, you could have knocked me over with a feather!

**_ISABELLE'S POV_**

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

I can't believe I just walked in on that, I mean I near enough went to bed with him last night. Thank God for Lily and Gina. Fuck! How stupid am I? I can't believe I fell into the trap that most girls fall into! How did I end up falling in love with the Hogwarts champion heart breaker?

I have no idea how I got to the lake, do you know what's funny? I came here knowing not to fall in love and look where the fucking hell I've landing myself, in love with the biggest player of this decade – the one and only – Sirius Black!

"Things aren't going very well," I said to myself. "Things are not looking good in this time line, I am alone none of my friends are here and I have just been played! Things can only get better right?"

Maybe not, said the little voice in my head…

I started to cry quietly till I fell to my knees sobbing, alone like I had always been.

**_SIRIUS' POV_**

This has to be a joke. A horrible, horrible joke. I mean how can some one's life just fall apart that quickly? The answer? It can't!

Anyway, to the problem at hand… Where fuck is Isabella? I kinda wish that I had the Marauders map with me… Hmmm who does have it? I think it might be Moony… That is not the point!

The point is I've lost Bella! God this girl can run! I've lost her, and I was only a few seconds late! I do not know where she is indefinitely and I do not have the Marauder's map with me so I can't very well have a definite answer so I'm going on my instincts and heart here…

Off to the lake!


End file.
